Escarpins et jalousie
by SassyRegal92
Summary: Emma et Robin se sont beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'ils travaillent ensemble au poste du shérif. Ce qui ne plait pas du tout à Regina qui compte bien prendre les choses en mains.. Littéralement. Smut. Et un peu de fluff (un peu). Joyeux anniversaire @PolyPocket !


\- « Et là elle m'a sorti l'excuse que nous deux c'était pas possible, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son mec comme ça pour partir avec une autre fille enfin tu vois..»

Depuis quelques mois, Robin avait obtenu le poste d'adjoint du shérif, travaillant côte à côte avec Emma qui était devenue à sa grande surprise une amie, mais aussi une confidente sur laquelle il pouvait compter.

Les habitants avaient une confiance aveugle en lui, son passé de voleur ne lui faisant en aucun cas défaut. Regina et lui étaient même devenus le couple le plus glamour de la ville d'après les potins, suscitant beaucoup d'intérêt mais aussi de jalousie. Les deux tourtereaux vivaient une histoire idyllique, enfin, après tous les hauts et les bas qu'ils avaient traversé, ensemble, toujours. Certes, quelques tensions apparaissaient entre eux de temps en temps, mais les problèmes se résolvaient assez rapidement, l'un ou l'autre arborant un petit sourire en coin ou un regard aguicheur pour se faire pardonner. Mais c'était sans compter la jalousie excessive de Regina quand il s'agissait de son voleur.

Assis chacun à leur bureau respectif, le shérif et son adjoint avaient pris l'habitude de discuter de leurs affaires de cœur entre deux rapports d'incidents.

« Emma, il faut que je te dise.. Tu as un problème avec les femmes mariées » lança Robin d'un air amusé.

Emma lui lança un regard innocent, refusant de lui donner raison. Emma avait mis un terme à sa relation avec Hook il y a quelques semaines, acceptant enfin son homosexualité. Cependant, elle avait demandé au pirate de ne pas trop ébruiter la nouvelle, car la blonde voulait faire son coming-out à sa famille quand elle serait prête. Mais Hook, se sentant blessé dans son orgueil de mâle en avait touché deux mots à Robin et c'est comme ça que la sauveuse trouva une oreille attentive auprès de son collègue. Elle se défendit : « Mais non pas du tout ! C'est juste que ces femmes là sont terriblement attirantes et que.. »

« Qui est terriblement attirante ? » coupa Regina en arrivant, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'avança vers le bureau de Robin et l'embrassa simplement du bout des lèvres.

« Toi bien sûr mon amour » lui répondit le voleur, la détaillant des yeux.

« Je préfère ça. Tu es prêt ? »

« Quoi c'est déjà l'heure de déjeuner ? J'ai pas vu le temps passer ! » s'exclama Robin, détournant le regard vers Emma qui lui rendit son sourire.

De son côté Regina ne manqua pas une miette de la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle avait bien remarqué un rapprochement entre les deux fonctionnaires de police mais elle s'efforçait de se réjouir que son fiancé et sa meilleure amie s'entendaient si bien. Elle se racla la gorge pour mettre fin à cette mascarade.

« Alors on y va ? » insista-t-elle.

« A vos ordres votre Majesté » lui répondit Robin, se levant de sa chaise de bureau et lui offrant sa plus belle révérence.

Robin se saisit de ses clés et de son portefeuille qui traînaient sur son bureau à côté d'un fond de café froid, les rangea dans sa poche de jean, puis passa son bras sur les épaules de sa chère et tendre, emboîtant le pas vers la sortie en resserrant son étreinte. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna et s'adressa à Emma :

« Hey Swan, tu te joins à nous ? »

Regina vit rouge mais ne laissa rien paraître. _Seulement une amie_... Emma accepta l'invitation de son coéquipier avec plaisir et ils se rendirent tous les trois chez Granny's.

* * *

Le trio était maintenant installé tranquillement dans un des box du diner. Le couple avait pris place l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que leur amie s'était assise au milieu de la banquette en face. Les deux acolytes plaisantaient des péripéties alcoolisées des nains, dévorant leur cheeseburger, tandis que Regina picorait les tomates cerise dans sa salade, pensive :

 _'Non, Robin ne me ferait jamais ça. Et surtout pas avec ma meilleure amie. Il m'aime, il me le répète tous les jours, toutes les nuits.. Ohh ces nuits...'_ Emma agrippa inconsciemment le biceps de Robin dans son fou rire. Regina prit tout à coup des couleurs : ' _Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Ça lui suffit pas de trimbaler son air de grande sauveuse allumeuse partout où elle passe ? Et lui qui ne bronche pas. Il la laisse le toucher comme si je n'étais pas là.. Regina, laissée pour compte comme d'habitude. Ils vont voir de quoi je suis cap..'_

« Regina ? » Elle sentie une main douce lui caresser la cuisse. « Regina ? My Love ? »

Regina prit enfin conscience de la voix de Robin qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien en affirmant que tout allait bien, qu'elle pensait à un dossier qu'elle avait travaillé ce matin. Elle sourit et continua son repas. Puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se leva de table, provoquant la surprise chez Robin et Emma. Son fiancé la retint gentiment par le poignet :

« Mais enfin Regina, on a même pas encore commandé le café. Tu es pressée ? »

Regina se débarrassa de la main de Robin d'un coup sec et se retourna vers lui, le regard assassin :

« J'ai des choses à faire. Il y a des gens qui travaillent dans cette ville. Mais ne vous embêtez pas pour moi, vous semblez si bien vous amuser.. » annonça-t-elle avec ce ton sarcastique qui lui ressemble tant. Puis elle saisit son sac à main et s'échappa tel un coup de vent glacial, ses talons aiguilles faisant trembler l'atmosphère.

Emma et Robin se regardèrent bouche-bée, la mine déconfite. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Est-ce que Regina était... jalouse ? Cette pensée n'effleura pas Robin une seconde, le voleur n'ayant d'yeux que pour sa reine. Mais Emma tilta presque immédiatement :

« Oh mon dieu, Regina est jalouse ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! »

« Jalouse ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Swan ?! De qui ? De... Attend de toi ? De nous ? » Robin n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée. Oui, il passait pas mal de temps avec Emma, mais ...non.. enfin, c'était ridicule !

Emma reprit : « Oh que si, elle est jalouse ! Et si j'étais toi, je préparerais le canapé pour ce soir ! » en riant de bon cœur.

« Mais enfin Swan, toi et moi ! C'est ... » renchérit Robin. Mais en croisant le regard de la blonde, les deux coéquipiers explosèrent de rire.

C'était totalement insensé. Robin essuya les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur sa joue puis tous les deux reprirent leur sérieux. Emma le raisonna :

« Tu sais Locksley, Regina n'est pas au courant pour moi.. Et c'est vrai qu'on passe pas mal de temps ensemble entre le poste et le Rabbit Hole. Finalement c'est pas idiot .. » Elle réfléchit quelques instants et continua : « Et si on lui tendait un petit piège à la reine, hein ? » proposa-t-elle avec entrain.

Robin la regarda, un air interrogateur, pesant le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes. Il réfléchit à la question :

 _'Regina ne sera pas contente du tout d'apprendre qu'elle a été la victime d'une farce aussi puérile. Mais après tout, ça lui apprendra à douter de mon honneur et de ma fidélité. Mais Regina est tellement sexy quand elle est énervée.. Elle devient possessive et j'adore ça.. Quand ses pupilles passent du chocolat au noir intense, quand sa poitrine se gonfle tellement à cause de sa respiration rapide que les boutons de sa chemise menacent de sauter, quand elle marche tellement vite que son petit cul...'_

« ROBIN ?! » L'adjoint du shérif sortit finalement de ses pensées et accepta l'offre d'Emma: « Par quoi on commence ? »

* * *

Faire monter la pression chez Regina pour qu'elle avoue sa jalousie. Voilà le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré. Et pour se faire, ils avaient décidé de s'envoyer des SMS à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit pour faire bouillir la mairesse. Cela faisait quelques jours depuis que leur petit jeu avait commencé. Et cela démarrait dès le petit-déjeuner.

Robin était assis sur un des tabourets de l'îlot central de la cuisine, une assiette d'omelette et bacon devant lui. Quand il entendit les talons résonner dans les escaliers, il se saisit vite de son téléphone et sourit d'un air niais pour égayer les soupçons de sa fiancée. Celle-ci le remarqua immédiatement quand elle entra dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers la cafetière, et s'adressa à Robin, remplissant sa tasse de café, faisant mine de prendre un air détaché :

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend d'aussi bonne humeur ce matin ? »

« Hein ? Oh c'est rien c'est Emma. Tu sais comment elle est.. Toujours à raconter des blagues.. » lui répondit-il en souriant.

« Des blagues ? A 6h du matin ?» Elle posa sa tasse de café d'un coup sec sur le comptoir et se retourna vers Robin, les bras croisés.

« Robin Locksley, est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est quoi ce manège ? Ça fait des semaines que ça dure ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Tu crois que vous pouvez me berner comme ça derrière mon dos ? » Robin gardait un visage faussement étonné mais tout bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Ça y est, Regina allait craquer. Elle reprit de plus belle, pointant son index sur son torse d'un air menaçant et se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles ne fassent plus qu'un:

« Écoute moi bien Robin Locksley, je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour une idiote. Et toi... Toi et cette pétasse de Swan, VOUS me prenez pour une idiote. Et tu sais ce qui arrive aux gens qui jouent avec moi ? De très très mauvaises choses... » Elle lui agrippa alors agressivement le visage, écrasant ses joues barbues de sa main délicate et ferme et l'embrassa langoureusement. « Tu es à moi Robin. A moi. » furent ses derniers mots avant que le claquement de la porte d'entrée ne réveille Robin de sa transe. Il s'empressa d'envoyer un message à sa partenaire de crime :

 _'Mission accomplie. Elle est au bord de l'explosion. Bien joué Swan.'_ Ce à quoi le shérif répondit presque instantanément :

 **'A ton service Locksley. A tout à l'heure au poste pour les détails :D'**

Robin ne put cacher le rictus triomphant de son visage.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard Emma et Robin travaillaient calmement sur le cas d'un petit délinquant qui avait volé du matériel high tech dans la seule boutique de Storybrooke. Robin était assis à son bureau et Emma ne tenait derrière lui, un bras sur la chaise de bureau, derroère Robin et l'autre pointant quelque chose sur l'écran d'ordinateur. C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent une porte claquer. Ils se regardèrent sachant tous les deux qui venait d'entrer, essayant chacun de cacher leur amusement. Regina arriva dans le bureau, vêtue de son trench noir, noué fermement autour de la taille.

Elle lança un regard noir à Emma puis s'adressa à elle d'une voix portante : « Dehors. » L'ordre ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Emma se redressa alors et interrogea Robin du regard, lui demandant silencieusement s'il savait ce qu'il se passait. Regina réitéra son ordre, un peu plus fort. « J'ai dit DEHORS. » Elle transperçait la blonde de son regard glaçant et cette dernière n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle enfila sa veste en cuir, suspendue au dos de sa chaise de bureau et s'enfuit en courant en marmonnant : « je vais euh.. faire une ronde.. en voiture.. toute la nuit.. » puis elle s'éclipsa.

Robin observa alors sa reine. Ses yeux noirs, sa respiration rapide, ses joues rosies... Bingo. Il entreprit alors se de lever de son fauteuil mais la main habile de Regina le repoussa avec force afin qu'il retrouve sa place assise. Elle secoua la tête et fit non du doigt : « ha ha ha. Je ne crois pas.»

Elle s'assura que Robin reste installé dans sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ferma à double tour, puis se replaça devant lui. Elle mis ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et pivota la chaise d'un quart de tour. Les deux amants se retrouvèrent alors face à face, Regina légèrement penchée mais toujours dominante. Elle lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille : « Je vais te montrer ce que tu laisses derrière toi en choisissant Swan... » Robin essaya de l'interrompre pour lui révéler la supercherie mais elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de parler, elle colla son index sur sa bouche, lui ordonnant de se taire. «Shhhh... » continua-t-elle se susurrer à son oreille, « laisse-toi faire ».

Regina se redressa alors et recula de quelques pas. Lentement, elle fit glisser ses mains de son cou, le long de son décolleté, jusqu'au nœud qui retenait le trench. Elle le dénoua délicatement, sans jamais perdre Robin des yeux. Lorsqu'elle écarta les pans du vêtement, avec tout autant de patience, pour enfin dévoiler ce qui se cachait en dessous, Robin ne put retenir son gémissement. Regina fit glisser les manches noires le long de ses épaules et se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant son homme. Elle portait un ensemble de lingerie noir, composé d'un bustier de dentelle délicate, d'une culotte tout aussi excitante et d'un porte-jarretelles qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fuselées qui plongeaient dans des escarpins noirs. Une vision de rêve. Jamais Robin n'avait vu sa femme aussi sexy. Regina était satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle faisait déjà à son voleur .. _ça commence bien_..

« Alors ? Plus rien à dire Locksley ? » demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

« Je... euh... je .. WOW. » furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche déjà salivante de Robin.

Regina s'approcha alors et plaça son pied droit directement entre les jambes de Robin. « Règle numéro 1 : on ne contrarie jamais sa reine. » énonça-t-elle. Elle retira ensuite son pied, puis contourna le siège, effleurant Robin du bout des doigts, pour se retrouver derrière lui. Robin perdait complètement ses moyens face à cette Regina, confiante et terriblement désirable. Son fantasme était devenu réalité. La mairesse entreprit alors de caresser le cou musclé de Robin du bout des lèvres, tout en faisant descendre ses mains le long de ses épaules, de ses pectoraux contractés, de ses abdominaux dessinés, de la bosse qui apparaissait déjà entre ses jambes... Puis ses doigts remontèrent pour trouver la paire de menottes attachée à la ceinture de l'adjoint au shérif. Elle s'en saisit et commença à attacher les poignets de son prisonnier derrière le siège puis mordit son cou pour montrer sa dominance. Robin soupira de plaisir. Le simple fait de penser à ce qui allait lui arriver aurait suffit à le faire jouir.

Regina contourna à nouveau le siège pour se retrouver face à Robin, le souffle court et les tempes transpirantes. Cette vision l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle s'empara alors de la chemise de Robin et l'arracha de toutes ses forces, libérant son torse moite et légèrement poilu : « Règle numéro 2 : on ne ment jamais à sa reine » Regina se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en caressant ces muscles saillants qui se présentaient à elle.

« Regina... » soupira Robin, n'en pouvant déjà plus.

« Oh... le roi des voleurs aurait-il du mal à contenir son excitation ? Hum ?» interrogea la voix rauque et suave de Regina, d'un ton moqueur et provoquant. «Dommage que tu n'aies pas ton mot à dire alors... » reprit-elle, sans jamais cesser de toucher le corps du voleur.

Robin essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire des menottes qui retenaient ses mains des courbes de Regina. Excitant, mais frustrant. Elle se retourna alors, et s'assit sur les genoux de Robin, son dos pressant contre son torse brûlant. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule droite de Robin, lui laissant la possibilité d'apercevoir par dessus son épaule dénudée ce qu'elle faisait de ses mains. La reine enroula alors son bras gauche par dessous le cou de Robin et embrassa, puis mordilla sa mâchoire saillante en soupirant. Elle commença alors à frotter lentement ses fesses contre son érection à travers son jean puis lui chuchota : « Hum.. Robin.. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie que tu me prennes... j'attends ce moment depuis ce matin... Regarde ce que tu me fais... »

Elle glissa alors son autre main le long de son cou, pour descendre entre ses seins, prenant soin de les masser avec ardeur sous les yeux envieux de Robin, puis les doigts tremblants continuèrent leur trajectoire pour finir par caresser son sexe à travers la dentelle. Robin était au bord de l'implosion. Jamais il n'avait vu un spectacle aussi sensuel et érotique. Comment Regina pouvait-elle penser qu'il désirait une autre femme alors qu'il avait la créature parfaite juste sous son nez ?

Ses pensées s'envolèrent quand la main de Regina franchit la barrière de tissu pour caresser son entre-jambe moite et chaud. « Huummm... Je suis déjà toute mouillée pour toi... » Elle mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Robin ne put retenir un frémissement.

« Regina... Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps..» réussit-il finalement à lâcher.

La mairesse retira sa main et vint ensuite glisser ses doigts fins humides sur les lèvres de Robin. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde et sortit sa langue afin de lécher et goûter l'essence de Regina. Quand elle eut retiré sa main, il commenta : « Hummm.. délicieux.. » en croisant son regard d'azur avec ses yeux brillants. Regina fut affectée quelques secondes, comme figée, prise à son propre jeu, elle était complètement absorbée par les lèvres luisantes de Robin qui appelaient sa bouche. Elle reprit soudain ses esprits, se rappelant le pourquoi de sa venue et avança sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle frôle enfin celle de son fiancé, pantelant. Mais avant que leurs souffles ne se joignent, elle demanda : « Elle te fait bander comme ça aussi Swan ? Hum ? » se dandinant toujours sur lui.

« Non... Non jamais.. Il n'y a que toi.. que toi qui me fait cet effet.. Regina... God.. » il balança la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, essayant de se contenir un maximum.

Elle le nargua de son sourire vengeur et se releva très lentement, faisant onduler son bassin afin de faire profiter de la vue de ses fesses à Robin. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit du métal des menottes qui résonnait, Regina sourit de plus belle, faisant face au voleur et à sa frustration. Elle détacha son corset et le posa délicatement sur le bureau, libérant ses seins fermes à la vue de Robin. Il n'avait qu'une envie, masser et caresser ces seins, ces tétons. Puis Regina continua et retira sa culotte, ne gardant simplement que les bas et les escarpins. Un fantasme de Robin, elle le savait.

Elle s'agenouilla alors devant lui, s'attelant à déboucler la ceinture qui maintenait son jean qui devenait très inconfortable. Elle se lécha les lèvres en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Robin souleva alors légèrement les fesses afin qu'elle puisse lui ôter les vêtements qui retenaient son érection prisonnière. Enfin libéré, Robin soupira de soulagement dans un premier temps, puis il se contracta à nouveau en visualisant la bouche pulpeuse de la reine si près de son membre palpitant. Regina remonta les cuisses robustes de Robin de ses deux mains aventureuses, puis elle enroula enfin sa main autour du sexe dur de son amant, lui jetant un regard lourd de sens. Elle savait que même à genoux, dans cette position, c'était elle qui le dominait, c'était elle qui fixait les règles :

« Règle numéro 3 : la reine décide de son plaisir » déclara-t-elle. Elle lécha alors du bout de la langue le sexe brûlant de Robin, de bas en haut, jusqu'au gland qu'elle cajola gentiment de ses lèvres. Robin rêvait de mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux d'ébène à cet instant, il rêvait de la sentir sous ses doigts. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, ne voulant surtout pas perdre une miette de ce tableau aussi lubrique. Elle traça une nouvelle fois le même chemin mais avec plus d'insistance. Elle enveloppa ensuite son membre rigide entre ses lèvres et commença des mouvements de va et vient avec sa bouche, suçant avec délectation. Entre deux succions, elle fixa Robin :

« Elle te fait ça aussi Swan ? Elle te suce comme moi je le fais ? » ajouta-t-elle en accentuant les mouvements de sa langue.

«Ahhh... Non.. ta bouche... tu es la femme la plus excitante que je connaisse.. »

« Je préfère ça... hummm..» finit Regina en gémissant de plaisir, sa bouche toujours occupée.

Elle continua sa caresse buccale, tout en entamant un mouvement de sa main, emmenant Robin aux limites de l'extase. Il supplia: « Regina... j'ai envie de toi.. Laisse-moi te toucher... s'il te plaît... laisse-moi te goûter... ». La seule réponse de la mairesse fut un râle de plaisir en entendant ces mots. Elle voulait tellement la tête de Robin entre ses jambes, sentir sa langue chaude se glisser le long de ses cuisses.. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva, ouvrit les menottes afin de permettre à Robin de se lever, mais les remit en place aussitôt. Puis, elle s'assit au bord du bureau et ordonna à Robin : « A genoux. »

Il ne se fit pas prier pour obéir aux ordres de sa reine. Il s'agenouilla et commença à lui dévorer l'intérieur des cuisses avec sa langue et ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son sexe trempé. Il plongea sa bouche avec envie entre les jambes de Regina qui sursauta en sentant enfin les lèvres de Robin sur son corps. Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés de son voleur, rapprochant un peu plus son visage de sa féminité. Robin comprit instantanément le message et entreprit de lécher et sucer le clitoris gonflé de la reine sans ménagement.

« Hummm Robin... Oui.. Continue.. humm »

Elle fit onduler ses hanches encore quelques secondes et l'orgasme tant attendu explosa en elle. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux, enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu de Robin et enfin ses cuisses emprisonnèrent le visage de Robin entre ses jambes, se contractant le temps de redescendre sur terre. Regina mit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, humectant ses lèvres sèches. Submergée par ses émotions, Regina fit signe à Robin de se lever et enfin, elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Les deux amants soupirèrent de plaisir, se goûtant l'un et l'autre. Regina laissa alors tomber son plan et détacha Robin, gardant toutefois l'ascendant sur lui : « prend-moi Robin, prend-moi » implora-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Robin libéra alors ses poignets et attaqua le cou de sa fiancée à coups de langue. Il agrippa fermement ses hanches, puis ses seins qu'il massa finalement. Il mordilla ensuite ses tétons et reprit sa bouche avec plus d'ardeur. La main gauche la tenant en appuie derrière, elle, Regina cramponna les fesses de Robin, le priant silencieusement de la pénétrer. Robin l'avança d'un coup sec vers le bord du bureau en l'empoignant sous les cuisses et entra en elle d'un coup rapide et violent. Tous deux prirent quelques secondes pour savourer ce moment, Regina, la tête en arrière et Robin, le front entre ses seins avant qu'il ne commence à s'insinuer en elle.

« Oh oui.. Oui Robin... Prend-moi plus fort ! » cria-t-elle, la voix cassée. La sueur coulait le long des tempes de Robin qui accéléra ses coups de rein, rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps. La mairesse enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Robin pour le sentir au plus profond d'elle. La main posée sur les fesses musclées de Robin vint alors griffer son dos. Robin la pénétrait d'une telle force que le bureau bougeait au rythme de leurs mouvements.

Soudainement, Regina repoussa Robin de ses deux mains sur son torse. D'abord déboussolé, Robin comprit très vite la raison de ce geste quand il vit Regina se retourner et se pencher, le ventre contre la surface froide du bureau métallique. Elle tourna la tête et lança à Robin son regard le plus obscène en déclarant: « Qu'est-ce que tu attends Locksley ? _Fuck me_ ». Elle voulait garder un certain pouvoir sur lui, et si ce n'était pas par la position, ça serait par les mots.

Robin lui agrippa alors les fesses et entra à nouveau en elle. Regina rejoignait chacun de ses mouvements saccadés, en ondulant hanches, claquant ses fesses contre le pubis de son voleur. Elle n 'avait jamais été aussi excitée de toute sa vie. Ce moment intense qu'ils partageaient résumait bien le maître mot de leur relation, la passion. Regina tendit les bras et s'agrippa sur la tranche du bureau et remonta sa jambe droite afin de poser son genou sur le bureau, changeant ainsi l'angle de pénétration. Elle voulait le sentir tout entier, elle voulait sentir Robin la prendre de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en peuvent plus. Au bord de l'orgasme, elle tourna la tête et taquina un peu plus Robin, le cherchant du regard:

« Humm.. Tu aimes ça ? Tu aimes me prendre comme ça ? »

« Regina... ahhh... »

Ces derniers mots eurent raison de Robin qui serra les dents. Ses derniers coups de reins les envoyèrent tous les deux vers un orgasme incomparable à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà connu. Robin se laissa tomber sur le dos de Regina, tentant de reprendre peu à peu son souffle. Il marmonna des mots incompréhensibles dans le cou de sa fiancée, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Regina, le front posé sur le métal tiède laissa échapper un grand soupir qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

« Je t'aime Regina.. Je n'aime que toi, ça n'a toujours été que toi.. » réussit à sortir Robin entre deux inspirations.

« Je sais » répondit-elle simplement.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence. Aucun d'eux ne voulant briser cette connexion magique qu'ils avaient créée pendant ces minutes passionnées. Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer et renoua son trench, tandis que Robin finissait de boutonner sa chemise. Avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit, il devait mettre les choses au clair, surtout après un moment comme celui-ci :

« Regina.. » commença-t-il. Elle se retourna et se mit face à lui. Le voleur en profita pour lui tenir les mains tendrement : « Regina, il n'y a rien entre Emma et moi.. Rien du tout. Nous sommes juste de très bons amis, c'est tout. Et après un moment comme ça... » il ricana « il faudrait être fou pour aller voir ailleurs »

Regina le regardait intensément, avec une certaine mélancolie. Au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée que Robin ne la trompait pas, et encore moins avec Emma. Elle savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, après tout, ils étaient des âmes sœurs, on ne sépare pas des âmes sœurs. La crise de jalousie de ce matin, c'était plus un trop plein d'émotions mélangé à un manque de confiance en elle. Oui, derrière son masque de femme autoritaire et sûre d'elle, Regina Mills conservait encore quelques fois cette personnalité discrète et naïve qu'elle était il fut un temps. En arrivant à la mairie ce matin, elle s'était rendue compte du ridicule de la scène qu'elle avait causé à Robin. Elle avait concocté ce petit plan pour se faire pardonner, mais aussi pour le tester en quelques sortes. Il s'en était sorti haut la main.

Les yeux brillants, Regina s'avança et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Robin : « Je t'aime Robin. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi.. j'ai.. j'ai craqué »

Robin acquiesça de la tête. Puis brusquement, on frappa à la porte. Les deux amants sursautèrent en cœur, puis on frappa encore. Au loin on pouvait entendre Emma : « Hé oh ! Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ? Vous avez fini ? »

Emma entra finalement dans la pièce, un air désolé dessinant son visage. Elle s'adressa à Regina: «Regina, je ..euh.. je voulais... Regina... je.. Je suis gay! Voilà! Bye! » Regina mit quelques secondes pour intégrer l'information. Alors Robin savait... Elle le fixa avec désir:

« J'aurai deux mots à te dire ce soir... quand on sera seuls... » puis, elle disparut comme elle était arrivée.


End file.
